There have heretofore been disclosed methods of using a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material in JP O.P.I. Nos. 280747/1987, 280748/1987, 280749/1987, 280750/1987 and 280849/1987 for improving the shortcomings of the overlay and surprint methods for use in preparing color proofs from plural black-and-white halftone images obtained by the color separation/halftone conversion of color originals in the color photomechanical/printing process.
However, the silver halide emulsion used in these methods is a high-bromide silver chlorobromide emulsion, and the above publications make no mention of the practical use of a high-chloride silver halide emulsion advantageous for rapid processing as well as for environment protection.
Even in the light-sensitive material for color proof-making use there is a demand for making a practical reality the high-chloride silver halide emulsion capable of contributing to the improvement of working environment as well as of environment protection.